December 2002 Commencement
The December 2002 Commencement ceremony was UTSA's official commencement ceremony celebrating graduates of the Fall 2002 semester. It featured three back-to-back ceremonies in the Convocation Center on Saturday, December 14 at 9:00 a.m., 1:00 p.m., and 5:00 p.m. Each ceremony was followed by a reception in the East Wing of the University Center. Schedule First ceremony: COB and COE Second ceremony: COLFA, COPP, and SOA Third ceremony: COEHD and COS Marshals University Marshals *Glenn B. Dietrich *James C. Schneider *Kenneth W. Wunderlich School of Architecture *Mark A. Blizard, School of Architecture *Shelley E. Roff, School of Architecture College of Business *Martha A. Fasci, Department of Accounting *Rodolpho Sandoval, Department of Management *Dale B. Truett, Department of Economics *Bennie J. Wilson III, Department of Management College of Education and Human Development *Maria E. Franquiz, Division of Bicultural-Bilingual Studies *Paul J. Jacobs, Department of Interdisciplinary Studies and Curriculum and Development *Georgia L. Johnston, Department of Health and Kinesiology *John Zhang, Department of Health and Kinesiology College of Engineering *James W. Frazer, Department of Electrical and Computer Engineering *A. C. Rogers, Department of Mechanical Engineering and Biomechanics *Chia-Shun Shih, Department of Civil and Environmental Engineering *Xiaodu Wang, Department of Mechanical Engineering and Biomechanics College of Liberal and Fine Arts *Ann R. Eisenberg, Division of Psychology *Mansour O. El-Kikhia, Department of Political Science and Geography *Laura M. Oliver, Department of Communication *Nelda K. Pisors, Department of Communication *Christopher J. Wickham, Department of Modern Languages and Literatures College of Public Policy *Roger Enriquez, Department of Criminal Justice *Dianne Rahm, Department of Public Administration College of Sciences *Stephen C. Brown, Department of Earth and Environmental Sciences *David M. Johnson, Department of Chemistry *Kathleen M. Mittag, Department of Mathematics *Ki Hwan Yum, Department of Computer Science Faculty Stage Party Representatives There were significantly more stage party representatives this semester. School of Architecture *Maggie Valentine, School of Architecture College of Business *Lalatendu Misra, Professor of Finance College of Education and Human Development *Bertha Perez, Professor of Interdisciplinary Studies and Curriculum and Development *Alan R. Shoho, Associate Professor of Educational Leadership and Policy Studies *David P. Thompson, Associate Professor of Educational Leadership and Policy Studies College of Engineering *Parimal Patel, Professor of Electrical and Computer Engineering College of Liberal and Fine Arts *Wendy B. Barker, Professor of English, Classics and Philosophy *Ronald C. Binks, Professor of Art *James A. Broderick, Professor of Art *Constance A. Lowe, Associate Professor of Art *Neil D. Maurer, Associate Professor of Art College of Public Policy *Catrin Smith, Assistant Professor of Criminal Justice College of Sciences *Rajendra V. Boppana, Professor of Computer Science *Joe L. Martinez, Professor of Biology Honors College *Richard A. Gambitta, Associate Professor of Political Science *Fred A. Hudson, Associate Professor of Electrical and Computer Engineering *David M. Senseman, Associate Professor of Biology UTSA Brass Ensemble The UTSA Brass Ensemble was conducted by Robert J. Rustowicz. *Amanda Balarin, Trumpet *Edward Delgado, Trumpet *Jesus Guerra, Trumpet *Scott Heskew, Trumpet *Edwardo Rios, Trumpet *Shelley Ascolese, Horn *Juan-Carlos Campos, Horn *Scott Morgan, Horn *Brandon Davison, Trombone *Dennis Jasso, Trombone *Michael Moore, Trombone *George Saenz, Bass Trombone *Richard Wall, Bass Trombone *John Heidgerken, Euphonium *Michael Woods, Tuba *Luis Ramos, String Bass *William Sherrill, Percussion References Category:Commencement Category:2002-2003 at UTSA